1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, an update method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with an increasing demand to cut back on expenses and time spent for business trips, call terminals for performing a teleconference through a communication network such as the Internet are widely prevailed. Each call terminal designates the call terminal of the destination to start a call, and hence transmission and reception of image data and voice data are performed. In this way, the teleconference is performed.
In each call terminal, firmware (a computer program) is regularly updated to improve call confidentiality and operability. A method of updating a computer program in the call terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,403. U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,403 discloses a technology for automatically updating a computer program according to update information obtained by gaining access to an update server, without requiring an operation from a user.
However, in the call terminal according to the related art, when there is a computer program that needs to be updated in the call terminal according to the update information obtained by gaining access to the update server, an automatic update of the computer program starts. For this reason, the user cannot select time to update the computer program. Therefore, in the call terminal according to the related art, since updating the computer program may take a certain length of time, the demand of the user who wants to put off the update and to perform the teleconference first.